Las cosas como son
by deeesSireee
Summary: por que son las cosas como son y no hay nada que podamos hacer


**Disclamer:** Soul Eather no me pertenece

.

.

.

**Hey tu sprite tiene algo que decirte….tu amigo te trae ganas **

No podía, simplemente no podía despegar la mirada de Maka, quien estaba frente a mi leyendo un libro totalmente ajena a mis pensamientos, si llámenme enfermo obsesionado yo mismo ya me di cuenta antes de que lo era, porque si estoy totalmente y estúpidamente enamorado de mi técnico.

**Atrás de ese mal disfraz de amigo se esconde una olla de hormonas que está al acecho esperando a que tengas un solo momento de debilidad **

-_Maka hoy te veo distraída ¿te pasa algo?_-dije acercándome al sillón para sentarme junto a mi linda Maka

-_eh… por qué dices eso yo…no_-me contesto nerviosamente, já cree que no noto cuando está mintiendo, que ingenua

-_Maka_ _se que mientes así que para no hacernos el cuento largo dime qué te pasa_-le dije cercándome más a ella

-_lo que pasa es que Tsubaki está enojada con migo_-dijo Maka mientras cerraba el libro y ponía sus pies sobre el sillón. Que tierna, tan ingenua tan violable

_-oh y dime ¿por qué se enojaría?_-pregunte

-_pues fue porque un día yo hablaba con Black Star pero de repente alguien chocó con migo y me empujo lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él y para mi mala suerte en ese instante Tsubaki llegaba con nosotros_-termino de relatarme mi técnico mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y sus lindas mejillas se tornaban de un rosa un poco pálido. Sin saber que yo me la comía con la mirada

Bueno en realidad entiendo a Tsubaki ya que Black Star es su novio, yo mismo me enojo de solo saber que le cayó encima

**Masajes, mimos roces toda excusa es buena para tocarte **

Hora de poner el plan en acción

-_no te preocupes Maka se que Tsubaki te perdonara eres una de sus mejores amiga y sé que aquel idiota la convencerá ya verás que se reconciliara con tigo_-le dije mientras ponía mi brazo lentamente sobre su hombro y la atraía mas hacia mi

-_no lo cero se oyó muy seria_- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Pero después me di cuenta que una solitaria lagrima viajaba por su sonrojada mejilla

-_Maka no me gusta verte llorar_-dije mientras tomaba su rostro y lo acercaba hacia mí para limpiarle sus lágrimas y después con el mismo dedo, acariciaba sus labios tan rosas, tan apetecibles, tan atrayentes, tan comestibles, todo en ella era tan hermoso tan perfecto a mi vista

-_pero…_-trato de decirme pero no la deje continuar

-_anda dame una sonrisa_-dije mientras tomaba sus mejillas con mis manos

-_está bien_-dijo y acto seguido me mostro una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, de esas por las que yo despierto cada día con la esperanza de verlas por el resto de mi vida

**De donde sacaste la idea ingenua de que él es tu amigo **

-_así me gusta_-dije y lo que siguió en realidad no me lo esperaba pero tengo que decir que no me molesto en lo absoluto ella me abrazo del cuello pegando nuestros cuerpos, podía sentirla totalmente, y claro yo no tarde absolutamente nada en tomarla de su cintura y atraerla más si aun se podía hacia a mi

_-te quiero_-me susurro contra el oído, si supiera lo que esa pequeña e inocente palabra disparo en mi yo se que ella lo decía por que quiere a su mejor amigo pero no me importa, con eso me conformo_, por ahora_

-_yo también_-dije pegándola más contra mi cuerpo

**Piensas que te entiende no, solo te imagina sin ropa **

Después de separarnos para mi desgracia total fue ella quien hablo

-_siempre estas ahí para mi, gracias Soul, _amigo_ mío_- dijo con una sonrisa, si supiera cuanto me dolió, si supiera cómo me dolió el escucharlo ahora entiendo porque dicen que lo que más duele son las palabras

-_por supuesto Maka_-dije con una sonrisa totalmente fingida, claro

**Aun así darías todo por el…y el te daría por que te trae ganas**

-_oh rayos casi lo olvido_-dijo ella sorprendiéndome de tan inesperado acto

-_Soul tengo que irme quede con Liz y Patty para ir al centro comercial nos vemos luego-_dijo parándose del sillón y volando hacia su habitación

-_bueno que mas da_-ya habrá otro día para estar con mi Maka ya se dirán que soy una escoria, que soy un cochino, un lujurioso pero que importa no soy el primero que lo hace y tampoco seré el ultimo porque son **las cosas como son…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**Soul que tramposo pero bueno**

**En realidad esta es la primera vez que escribo de Soul y Maka así que espero sugerencias y demás **

**Bueno sin más me retiro **


End file.
